


time's not enough (as i say to my love)

by svladcjelli



Series: solidarity forever (Pride 2014 AU) [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 80s AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, Living Together, M/M, but id advise reading if we were normal, hinted joe/leslie, i guess this could be a stand alone, just so things make sense, no offense but physical affection is absolutely their love language, subtle joeslie, well its a Pride (2014) AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Resolution, puppies, and snippets of life after the mining strike.(Or, the one-shot sequel to "if we were normal.")
Relationships: Lauri & William Schofield, Lauri/William Schofield's Sister, Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917), Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: solidarity forever (Pride 2014 AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	time's not enough (as i say to my love)

**Author's Note:**

> me?? at it again w the pride au??? u fuckin bet!! like 3 people told me i should do it so uh! here we are!! thanks to folks living i nthe brainstorming channel of the 2nd for helping me w this along the way, love u guys. i hope you like it :) title is from "not enough" by fur

It was autumn now. September, more specifically, seven months after the end of the strike and three after Tom and Will had kissed.

Will moved in with Tom sometime mid-August, finding the distance between London and Onllwyn too great. It was an impulsive decision over a late-night phone conversation, Tom suggested he should simply leave London. Will protested, of course, saying that he couldn't just do that and leave everything behind but despite himself, he was in Onllwyn a week later.

Saying goodbye to everyone was the hardest part, even if he would just be living a couple hours away. Just the thought of leaving Emilie and Lauri made Will tear up a bit more than he'd care to admit, but she assured him they would visit him in Wales and talk on the phone whenever they could. 

He smiled at that. 

Soon after moving, Smith and Leslie helped him set up a bakery of sorts so he could put his pastry chef skills to use. They reached an agreement where Smith would help support the shop as long as Will learned how to make Welsh cakes and pwdin eva. And so he did (and made extra for Smith and Leslie), and since then, his shop had been widely popular among the older generations of Onllwyn. 

It was that point in autumn when the air started to go frigid and the trees were beginning to wilt. It was Will's first autumn in Wales and Tom couldn't be happier to share it with him. Like Tom, Will was quickly accepted into the community for being soft-spoken as well as being a great baker. 

Somewhere in Will's heart, he knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to be with a man and maybe Tom was just using him and oh God, maybe Tom truly didn't love him and he was just so, so stupid and- 

"Will?" 

His thoughts came to a halt. "Yeah?" 

Tom smiled that same smile that melted Will's heart. "Nothin'. You just seemed lost in thought." 

All his worries were replaced with a warm feeling settled in Will's stomach, simply from listening to Tom talk. He swore he could listen to that voice for hours. 

"Yeah." 

On the weekends, Will took phone calls from friends back in London. Tom liked to sit with him while tending to Myrtle's puppies on the sofa, Will talking to whoever was on the other end of the line. This week, like many, he was talking with Lauri. 

Tom didn't know Lauri too well, most of what he heard was from Will. He knew he, Lauri, and Emilie were flatmates for a while, which would explain Will's affinity for children. Even the puppies seemed drawn to Will. 

"Oh, really? I'd love to." 

Tom couldn't help himself from wondering what they were talking about. 

There was a pause. 

"Rose?" 

Tom recognized the name, it was Will's sister's but it must've been a different Rose, since he was talking to Lauri. He had mentioned her multiple times before while talking about growing up in London and all seemed to be happy memories, though they seemed to leave on a not-so-happy note. Will said it was his personal choice to move out instead because _how could she continue to love someone like him?_

It broke Tom's heart to hear. 

"Yes, yes it's Will and- No, I'm okay, I'm sorry I should've called sooner-" 

It was definitely that Rose. 

"It's my fault, I just thought that'd you'd-" 

Tom could tell by the way Will paused mid-sentence that he was on the verge of tears. It wasn't a good feeling. Will bounced his leg repeatedly while listening to the other end of the line and though Tom didn't know what the discussion was, he still rested a hand on Will's thigh just to let him know he was there. 

"I'm sorry I never wrote or called, I knew you were off studying in France but I just didn't know what to say." 

There was a long pause this time. 

"Yeah. Alright, I'm- I love you. I'm sorry and.. Bye." 

Will put the handset down on the counter. Tom gazed at him full of concern while Will took a deep breath. 

"Lauri is dating my sister." 

She was what? 

"She has been for a while, Rose said. And I never knew, 'cos I never asked and now she's upset because I never rang." 

Will's hands were shaking. 

"I was scared." 

Tom covered his hands with his own, gaze meeting his eyes. 

"I know. And it's okay to be, you know? She'll come around, I'm sure." 

A month and many phone calls later, she did. Will explained his fear of rejection while Rose provided a brief history of her ant Lauri. Over time, they started feeling like siblings again and even Tom began having conversations with Rose. It was awkward at first, as any conversation with your boyfriend's sister would be, but they eventually started feeling like one big family. 

Myrtle's puppies were big now, they grew a bit too much to handle. As much as it hurt Tom, he knew it was best to start giving them away to other families. Tom had already given one to Joe when he was in town to visit Leslie, but the litter was still an awful lot to handle. 

Will looked up from his book, _War and Peace_ it was."You remember Cooke and Rossi, yeah?" 

Tom laughed from his spot next to Will, "'Course I do." 

"Mm. They're gonna be in Cardiff next week for some rugby match, Cooke said he wanted to stop by. That alright?" 

"Yeah." 

"And I was thinking that maybe.. We could give 'em one of Myrtle's. Rossi always liked dogs, I'm sure they'd be great parents." 

"You reckon?" 

"I do." 

And when the time came, they did. When Cooke and Rossi were over-ecstatic and nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement, Tom knew they made the right choice. That choice, however, was questioned the moment they broached the subject of names. The puppy was stark white and considerably smaller than the rest of the litter, but Cooke held him in his arms like a newborn child. 

"James Junior, named after my wonderful husband-" 

"No, absolutely not. Canny just go around shoutin' James while trying to train him and not expect me to turn me head. It's too confusing." 

Tom already had a name chosen, but he found it important for Cooke and Rossi to name him themselves, but maybe that was the wrong call when-

"He looks a bit like an egg, dunnit?" 

"Shite, you're right. 'Eggy,' then." 

Cooke laughed. 

"Eggy!" 

Will sighed, "You're naming him after an egg?" 

Cooke grinned something roguish, "He looks like an egg! Rossi agrees, it's two-on-one so you can't argue. What 'bout you, Tom?" 

Tom only laughed. "I think it's ace." 

Despite being his idea, Will couldn't believe they gave Cooke and Rossi a dog to which they fucking named "Eggy." 

It was autumn turning winter and Will's shop was busier than ever. It was evening and Will was in the kitchen the moment he got home, he was clearly stressed but Tom wasn't sure how to help. He sat at the dining room table reading a letter from Joe while watching Will bake. It grew to be one of Tom's favourite pastimes. 

"Tom?" 

"Yeah?" 

Will sighed. "Could you run to the store and get another carton of milk?" 

Tom put his letter down to stare at Will with confusion but he was too busy rapidly mixing a pot of what could be assumed to be dough. 

"It's eight at night, my love." 

"I know and I'm sorry, Erinmore decided that he wanted a full order of plain pate a choux by tomorrow morning. I'm not sure why but I know he'll be upset if I don't." 

Tom giggled and stood up to fetch his keys and coat. 

"Jesus, all plain? Ych-a-fi, that sounds terrible." 

Will would be lying if he said he understood what the fuck Tom just said, but he found the bits of Welsh incorporated into his speech to be charming. Cute, almost. 

Tom left and retrieved the cartons of milk Will asked for and while walking in the bitter weather, he had time to reflect. Just within a few years he went from a village miner to living with his boyfriend and dog while being open about being gay. Though there was still the small part of him that screamed he should be married to a woman, he paid no mind to it whenever he was with Will. 

Even while Tom doubted himself, he could never doubt his love for Will. 

So when he got home, he put his keys on the hanger by the door and heard Will shriek from the kitchen "Oh no, Myrtle, please don't eat that!" he could only smile. 

Will was sat in the middle of the floor, holding back Myrtle who seemed to be interested in lapping up the pile of spilled flour on the floor. Tom only chuckled. "Go get Myrtle upstairs and I'll help you clean up." 

Will smiled at that. 

They were in bed sometime late November. It was snowing outside, giving the pair a better excuse to cuddle (like they needed one, anyway.) Will was fully wrapped around Tom almost in a protective manner and though Tom's arm was beginning to get pins and needles in his arm and it was a little too warm between their bodies, he couldn't be more comfortable. Will shifted a bit in his supposed sleep, 

"I love you." 

Tom couldn't control the overwhelming warmth in his chest. 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> ramona, if you see this, this is bc of u bitch! literally wasnt gonan write this but then u were like "do it no balls" and then i HAD to do it. no one talk to me about the timeline of this either its so all over the place LMAO this was such a fun oppritunity to write all the stupid welsh words i know,, anyway, to everyone else seeing this thank you so much for reading!!!! hope u enjoyed :')


End file.
